


Finding trust

by HetaliaOutsideTheBox



Series: the Trust series [2]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!, Anal, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Arguing, Bondage, FUCK, Fighting, Fluff, FrUK, Frosting, Human Names, Hurt, Lemon, M/M, Oral, Plot Twist, Rape, Rivalry, Rochu, Seme, Sex, Smut, Tears, USUK - Freeform, Uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaOutsideTheBox/pseuds/HetaliaOutsideTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second work in this series the first is losing trust. This is the story about how three unlikely countries working (and fighting) together can find what has been lost. This story also has more sex scenes than the first part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. America's good ideas

       They all met up in a dark room near the back of the house. 2p! Russia was carrying China over his shoulder. 2p! America walks in with an unconscious England. “I trust things went well 2p! Russia says setting China down. “As planned but their fucking pissed.” He laughs hard. 2p! Russia turns to look at him “what else would you expect from them?” “A party, since their always complaining about this one.” He says throwing England on the ground. “I can hardly believe that they didn’t notice you watching them. How could they be that dumb?” 2p! Russia says walking over to where unconscious England is. “Haha I know and I’m not that quiet about it.” “I can only imagine how angry Russia will be once he realize that I took his little China. Haha that would be a show.” “Oh and I can only imagine the expression on Alfred’s fucking stupid face when he sees what we’re going to do to his precious England.” He strokes the said Englishman’s neck. “Haha yes, some hero he turned out to be he couldn’t even get England back. I don’t think the chances of them finding us are very high.”

  
       Meanwhile with the 1p!s. “France, how big is this place?” Russia asks crossing his arms “As big as a castle, though most of it is underground.” The Frenchman replies “Do you have some sort of map or blueprint of the place?” Russia asks a hint of panic in his voice. “Of course mon amie, but why?” asked the confused Frenchman “dude what’s the matter?” “Well, I doubt that they would be in a part of the house commonly visited therefore with a map we could more clearly see these areas. Unless you have a better idea.” “Dude are you saying they’re still in the house?!” both countries stare at the Russian. “Exactly. They wouldn’t have left the house yet. Not without a clear idea of what to do or where to go.” “I see zey just hid in de house to avoid being caught but they will leave soon.” “Yes, that’s why we need to act fast, plus I would like to get China back as soon as possible.”

         "Well then dudes let’s go! I’ll lead the way!” with that the cocky American walks out in the direction of unknown. “He has no idea where he’s going does he?” Russia asks standing next to France “Perhaps, he did grow up running down these halls but I doubt he knows where he’s going more than he just needs to go before he thinks about angleterre too much.” He replied to the Russian following the American boy. Russia follows France down the hallway thinking to himself while France and America walk ahead having their own awkward conversation. Mostly the other two were trying to keep their minds off of the situation, they slowed down to allow Russia in on their conversation. Not really wanting to talk with the two of them he remains silent. Which could be considered odd for Russia once he’s been included in a conversation. They don’t mind but continue with their random banter

      Over with the 2p!s. 2p! England walks into their room “well poppets how're the cuppycakes?” he asks referring to the 1p!s. 2p! Russia walks in and smacks 2p! England on the back of the head “Why must you always cause such a mess?” “What?! What did I do?” Oliver cries while 2p! America comes up behind him and bites his neck hard. 2P! Russia turns his back to them and folds his arms “We have to move soon.” 2p! England smacks Alex then claps and starts to agree with 2p! Russia “Oh don’t be such a Worry wart they’ll never think we’re still in the house.” Oliver said with a chuckle. 2p! Russia turns around quickly smacking Oliver again then pushing him against the wall “Unlike the other two Ivan isn’t fucking stupid, he can figure things out rather quickly.” “Aww it sounds like you have a crush on your counterpart.” Alex says swinging his bat around. But they pick up the 1p!s and start to leave nonetheless.

           Meanwhile with the others. They were meticulously searching the house for signs or the 2p!s themselves. Until Russia stopped and crossed his arms “this is going nowhere. We need some sort of strategy if we want to find them before they leave.” “Well why don’t we check all the exits?” asks America. “That’s a plan. Like France said this place is as big as a castle. We need to check all the exits that aren’t used often. France where are these exits located?” so the French man tells him and they split up each taking one and communicating over radio. France cannot resist mocking the American about the events of that day. “You have perfect timing America.” “Ya Huh.” He says bitterly “Come on now don’t be too upset. I’m sure he would have mentioned it to you….someday.” “You’re such a bastard and he would have definitely told me!” America said getting frustrated. “Are you sure about that? How much does he really tell you?” Everything…...or not. “More than you!” “Just think about it. How long have you guys “been together”? Would you really be his shoulder to cry on, the person he’d tell all his secrets to, and the person to know his past and what he wants for the future?” “So says the one he calls “Frog” and at least he asks me to touch him you have to force it!” “Ah yes, we used to hate each other and he still uses that insult from all those years ago. Surely America even you must know that where there is hate there is also love. From what I hear he hasn’t asked for anything from you. At least I know that I can please him and not all of our encounters were forced.” “…not all your encounters.” “Yes not all of them. Did you really think this was the only one and that he didn’t want these things to happen?”…. Silence was all that met this.

       Meanwhile where Russia was in the house. He heard American and British voices arguing. Following the voices to a partially opened door. He decides to listen to what they are saying. “God dammit Oliver what the hell are you doing?” “What does it look like? I’m creating.” “Why the fuck would I ask if I knew?!” “How should I know? You’re not exactly the smartest person!” “Why you bastard!!” but then a Russian voice chimes in “You idiots we don’t have time for your pointless fights!” “Stop Swearing!!!!” Oliver says pulling out a knife. “Oh god you’re such a moron.” 2p! Russia says hitting him in the head. “Well at least put money in the swear jar.” Oliver said holding it out “5 cents per swear word.” He knocks the jar out of Oliver’s hand then picks up Oliver’s knife holding it to his neck “Let’s see what happens when you tell me what to do again.” “I was talking to Alex.” Oliver whines. “Haha, shit we should go.” Alex said looking at 2p! Russia “For once you’re right. Where’s England?” “I’m right here you idiot!” Oliver said “Not you! The other one!” “He must’ve crawled out the back!” they all start shuffling around looking for Arthur. 2p! Russia looks over to the corner where unconscious China should be. To find him gone as well, they start looking to find them right outside the side door. Where they also find Ivan. They drag them all into the room and take Ivan’s walkie talkie. Little do they know that Ivan has already contacted the other’s, making them aware of his location, but it’s too late as they knock the Russian unconscious and take the other two out the nearest exit.

       The others received his message but were too late to do anything to help the hostages. They find Russia unconscious as they hear the squeal of tires leaving the estate. “God dammit!” France yells. “We have to follow them!” America Yells. “Da, we must.” Russia agrees getting up. “Then let’s go before they get too far.” France says walking out the door. America following after him quickly “Only one question dude. Where are they going?” “I’m afraid I don’t know.” France says turning to look at the American. “They’ll vant us to know or they’ll get no fun out of it, so we’ll find out soon enough.” Russia says grimly. “How can you be so sure Russia? Have you dealt with them before?” France says looking over to Russia. “Yes, they like to play pranks to irritate people. They are very much like Prussia in one of his moor mischievous moods, but add more blood and pain to the mix and different personalities in and you have a 2p!” He said nearly shuddering. “What do you think they’ll do to England?” America asks looking nowhere in particular. There was no answer. Deciding to go drive around to look for them they get into a car.

          They drive around finding nothing but traffic and happy people milling about the city of Paris “they might have gone to my 2p!s home France told them. “It’s worth a shot lets go check it out.” Russia says. They drive over there and bang on the door “Francois open up!” Francis yells, but there is no answer. “America bust down the door.” The Frenchman orders. America kicks in the door “Look out the hero has come to save the day!” he yells. They walk into the living room to Francois smoking “Why didn’t you answer the door?” Francis asks, Francois replies “Didn’t wanna.” America tries to yell at him but Russia covers his mouth before he can. “Do you know where they have taken our companions?” Russia asks France’s alternate. “Can’t say I do.” “Well then where would they go?” Russia asks. “I don’t know. Perhaps one of their houses or one of your house’s” “Well who’s closest, England right? Maybe they’re there.” America says deductively. “It’s Possible.” Russia says shrugging.

          “My question is how are you coming up with all this America, first the exits now this?!” France asks his former charge. “It’s just an idea. Come on I have some good ideas. I’m not that dumb.” “No but you like to act dumb so people underestimate you that’s why England is so hard on you he knows you’re really smart!!” France says finally putting it all together. “Yeah, yeah. We should get going.” America says walking to the door. “Okay fine, but we’ll talk about this again America.” France said following him.

      America doesn’t answer but they get in the car. After a minute of driving in silence America speaks “Russia I’ve been wondering something.” “Vhat?” Russia says. “How long have you and china been a thing? I mean we all knew that you liked him but like no one expected anything to happen.” “Not long it’s still new.” Russia said with a slight blush. “So you actually like him, you don’t just want his land and money?” “I always did..?” Russia says slightly confused. “Most people thought that you just wanted his money and land, that’s why I ask. So one last question.” “Okay.” “Would you say that you love him?” “I-I yes I vould.” Russia says. “Dude that’s awesome!” America half yells. “You are odd.” Was Russia’s only response.

       Meanwhile with the 2p!s. They skipped going to England’s house and went to an abandoned warehouse they had got for the occasion. They walk in and put their prisoners down. “Finally! If you two idiots had stopped arguing for ten minutes we would have been here sooner.” Owen (2p! Russia) said smacking the other two. But then China and England started waking up. “Oh man we’re going to enjoy this.” Alex said with a smirk looking at the now conscious nations.

       Alfred, Francis, and Ivan are at 2p! England’s house fighting after searching it to no avail. “Got anymore idea’s America? Who knows what they could be doing to them right now.” Russia says angrily. “Well at least I am trying, it seems you two aren’t as worried as I am. I mean what idea have you had Russia?!” America said angrily. “I had my ideas back at France’s house but you guys didn’t pay attention so I didn’t suggest anything else. Why would you be so worried about someone who cheated on you? I mean I get the whole love thing but still.” “Because he raised me and was there for me when I needed him. Can you say the same for a person who wants to keep your relationship secret!?” America said getting closer to Russia. “It may not be known but Yao has been there for me many times, just as I have helped him through some of his issues. He has his reasons for wanting to keep it a secret and I don’t know what they are but neither do you, and how would you know if he wants to keep it a secret?” America smirks “Because he’s asked the same thing of everyone he’s been with.” “Ha. You make it sound as if he’s been with many people.” “No but I do know who he has been with. “Then try naming some.” “Okay Japan, Taiwan, Korea, and my favorite England.” “I know he never slept Taiwan or Korea and I doubt he did much with England.” “Well then they must be lying because they were the ones who said this. Maybe you should ask him with them in the room.” “Okay boys stop arguing!” France said trying to pull them apart. “Very well.” Russia says a heartbroken look on his face. America walks away, turning away from them as tears run down his face. “England why would you?” he asks himself. Russia was used to people keeping things from him but he never thought China would. France notices that they are both upset.

       “Come we have something important to do.” France says right as America turns around and punches him again. Russia chuckles “America what the hell?” France says. “The first punch was for this time, this one was for all the other time.” America looks away “and I think I’m done with England. I’ve been trying for him but he never really cared. I’ll get him back and give Alex a piece of my mind, but I think that’s it. France rubs his face “I love England and want to be with him, but America makes him happy…that’s what matters.” France thinks to himself. But that may no longer be an option since America said he was done with him. France speaks up “America you can’t mean that. Don’t you love him? You must know that he cares about you.” “I do, but he’s constantly lying to me and breaking my trust.” “Maybe he’s scared of what you’ll think or say if you knew the truth.” “Oh so he goes and sleeps with you!” “I can’t say it was his idea.” “I know but what about the time in the hotel in morocco?” America asked glancing at France, “You still remember that…” “Still… it wasn’t that long ago.” “I know, but I was hoping that you had forgotten…” “Or the time in Lebanon.” “Ok, Ok so it’s happened on multiple occasions most of which were not his idea. He really does care about you.” America walks to the car and gets in.

           France starts to walk to the car but turns back when he realizes that Russia isn’t following. “Russia aren’t you coming?” France asks. Russia doesn’t answer. France goes and stands by him trying to figure out what was going on. Thinking “Does England have his phone?” he decides to take out his phone “If he does we can track him with it.” Russia takes out his phone saying “I forgot about Yao’s phone.” “Did he have his phone?” France asks. “Dudes are we going?!” “Yes, Yao always has his phone.” They glance at America. “Can it be tracked?” France asks ignoring the boy nation. “Of course. Can England’s?” Russia says not answering America’s question. “Most likely.” France said


	2. 2p! Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the all sex chapters in our fanfic. Please enjoy!

        Meanwhile with the 2p!s. Owen walks over to China and picks him up with much protest from China. “What the hell are you doing~aru?” “Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it.” China starts struggling harder but he is not near as strong as the dark Russian. “Now, now don’t struggle too much.” “Let go~aru” Owen walks a few feet away from the others and ties China’s hands together. “But that would ruin all the fun.” “Go to hell~aru” China spits at Owen. Owen slaps China.

       “Well then I won’t waste time.” He takes a rather large knife out and starts running it up and down China’s body, circling around some important areas, but ultimately cutting is clothes off. “No! Stop~aru” “Never!” Owen says savagely pushing China down face on the floor, butt up. He removes his clothes “I know you want this.” “No~aru I don’t!” China says frantically trying to get up. Owen pushes him down “That’s too bad.” He pulls out a container of lube “I do.” He slathers his member up nice and thick and holding China’s hips to the point of bruising starts to push his slicked up digits into the other man’s ass scissoring and pushing. China cries out at the sudden intrusion “Stop! You can’t do this~aru”

      “Oh but who’s going to stop me? Your precious Ivan? Is he even looking for you? Owen says shoving two fingers in hard. Tears roll down China’s face “Of course he is, he loves me.” “Does he? Or is he just after your land and money? I mean even the other countries think so.” He said being especially cruel, scissoring in and out faster. China cried out do to pain “He wouldn’t be only after that…. He couldn’t be.” He says quietly “Don’t be so sure little sunflower.” He said laughing but taking his fingers out. He then positioned himself at China’s entrance and pushed in. China groaned out from the pain “You’re a bastard~aru” the sunflower comment had caught him off guard. 

      Owen began to move. He set a hard and rough pace. He felt that Owen was very much like Russia in size and movement, but he still didn’t want this. He was crying and kept telling Owen to stop though he knew it wouldn’t work. Owen pumped a few more times before releasing inside him “Round one is done.” China struggled and tried to get away “No! You already got what you wanted!” China yelled. “Like I said that was round one.” Owen did pull out and held him close while he fell asleep.

       England watched what was happening to China so he figured that they would do the same. He wasn’t wrong, as soon as Owen started Oliver and Alex started to move towards him. He tried to get away “Don’t be jealous of your little friend there’s two of us.” Oliver says pinning England to the floor. England tries to struggle “Get off me Oliver!” “Oh come now be polite. We’re just going to have a little fun.” Oliver says. “Yeah England, I mean you like having fun with Alfred and Francis and I’m just like Alfred.” Alex said with a smirk. “You’re nothing like him!” England yelled. “Except for all the ways I am.” He said biting England’s ear. “Stop, get off me you wanker!” England yelled. “Be nice Arthur poppet.” Oliver said holding a small sharp looking knife. “We don’t have time for that Oliver.” Alex said taking the knife. “Aww Alex why?” Oliver asks his beloved little brother. “We’re going to have a different kind of fun right now and this type of fun is even better if he conscious.” Oliver pins Arthur’s arms up above his head. England is still struggling to get free by attempting to kick Oliver off. Alex gets between the Englishman’s legs and starts cutting off his clothing.

     Alex looks at Oliver “Did you bring Supplies?” “HeHe of course poppet he says pulling out lube, frosting, and handcuffs. Alex grins “Great. What’s up with the frosting though?” “What? Everyone loves frosting. Why not use it here?” They handcuff England’s hands and put him on his stomach. Alex takes the lube while Oliver takes the frosting. Alex looks at Oliver “You’re really going to use that?” “Of course poppet and so will he.” He says giggling. “Plus I want to see what it does when he eats it. This isn’t normal frosting.” “Oh great, what did you do to it?” “Hehe just a slight touch of aphrodisiacs to make it all the more enjoyable for all parties involved.” He says shoving some frosting into England’s mouth, forcing him to swallow it by blocking his air supply. “Good thinking, we wouldn’t want us to have all the fun, and guess what will piss off that fucking American. A video of his precious England moaning on my cock.” Alex says pushing his lubed up fingers into England. “To bad they won’t be here to see it in person. I would love to see their faces.” Oliver just laughs and puts more frosting in England’s mouth.

        England starts to feel it working and only sheer strength of will does he keep from moaning from Alex’s fingers. He moves his fingers in a slow scissoring movement, picking up pace before deciding that England is ready. Oliver the whole while has been putting more frosting in England to the point where if anything more happens he will moan, groan, and be these men’s bitch. Alex removes his fingers and pushes in to England, the British man despite not wanting this moans. Oliver feeling that enough frosting has been wasted swallows some himself and starts kissing Alex, passing on the frosting love. Their kiss started out sweet but quickly became hot and dirty. Effectively turning both men on.

         Oliver wanting to advance the pleasure Alex was getting decides to speed up Arthur’s orgasm by sucking on his cock. He takes hold of England’s length, sliding his tongue over the tiny slit at the top of England’s member, teasing, before sliding down to the base. His lips increasing pressure. Humming all the way down by now England in no longer just moaning he is screaming and is getting so close to his climax that Oliver can taste it. Thinking to himself “I would just love to see the look on America’s face when he saw this.” And fortunately for Alex being a nice older brother had put Arthur’s phone pointing at them and filming the whole thingEngland moaned loudly as his orgasm came. Alex groaned as Arthur’s muscles clamped down on him and he started pumping in and out of Arthur’s ass harder than ever. It doesn’t take long for Alex to reach his climax and release inside England, who shudders at the feeling of the hot seed burning his anal channel.

     “My turn!” Oliver said excitedly. Alex pulls out of England and with a grin tosses the lube to Oliver. Alex not quite feeling done turns to another English ass, one that will be pumping in and out of an England. He goes and kisses him then begins to remove his clothes. Wha..” Oliver starts to say as Alex places a lubed finger at his entrance. He pushes the digits inside the Englishman, but Oliver doesn’t say anything against the he just turns and enters himself to the hilt in Arthur allowing Alex to do what he wants. After a few scissoring movements he takes his fingers out and instead places his erect cock at the entrance, pushing in hard causing Oliver to push into Arthur hard to.

       Arthur moans at the feeling of being entered for the second time. They all start a steady and fast rhythm. Arthur cries out from pleasure. Then Alex pushes harder causing Oliver to be shoved into Arthur making him scream out in pleasure. Alex leans down and bites Oliver’s neck. Oliver groans and starts sucking on Arthur’s neck biting and teasing the skin. Arthur moans as he can feel his orgasm approaching, and it comes hot and thick on his stomach but the other two aren’t done quite yet. Oliver wants to mark him with his essence so he doesn’t pull out. He shoots in deep and hot much like Alex did. England groans from the feeling of Oliver’s hot seed inside of him.

        Oliver pushes England away from him since Alex wasn’t quite done. Alex continues to pump inside of Oliver while leaning down and biting his neck again. Alex pumps harder feeling his climax coming. He releases his seed inside Oliver. Oliver fell to the floor shortly after pulling Arthur to him as a pillow. Alex laid next to Oliver on the ground, and all three fell asleep wondering for different reasons where the “Rescuers” were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that you liked it! Please comment we do enjoy them and I'll answer back. Follow me on Facebook at Renly Jameson or my partner at Rin Johnson for updates and awesomeness! I'll be postin again soon so check back when you can to see!


	3. Invasion

        “So you took them just to rape them?” France asks when he walks into the warehouse. No we took them to piss you off.” Alex responded offhandedly “The villain has to do villainous things.” He says waving it off. “Why? What did we do to you?!” America asks angrily. “Nothing that’s the point though you pretty boy didn’t do as Oliver asked, but you already knew that when we took England.” “If the problem was with America why did you take China to?” Russia asks. “Well that was me I wanted to take your podsolnecknik and it is a very fine one.” Owen said laughing. Owen leans down and pulls China up using his hair “I quite like this one, I think I’ll keep him.” He says looking at Russia. “Never, I’d never let him stay with a monster like you!” Russia says getting angry. “Am I really the monster here?” Owen says letting go of China tossing him back on the ground. “You just raped him!!” Ivan said getting really pissed and getting closer to Owen. “It’s only rape if he didn’t enjoy it. Isn’t that right China?” Owen says looking at China. “Fuck you~aru” China says spitting at him again. “I believe that I will be the one fucking you but ok.” He says with a dark grin then turns back to Russia and stepping closer “it was quite a show wasn’t it Alex?” “Oh I was too busy with little Artie to notice, but I did hear the screams.” “I saw some of it. It looked like little China liked having you inside him.” Oliver says looking over at China.

       The Russia’s are supper close now and with that last part Ivan launches himself at Owen. The two America’s have been fighting as well. “Wow your little whore is a nice fuck.” Alex said getting in Alfred’s face. Alfred punches him “Shut your mouth!” he yells. Alex punches him back and they full out start to fight. France, trying to be the voice of reason says “Come now can’t we just talk this out?” Alfred turns to him “They raped England and you want to talk this out!” he says getting punched by Alex. “It was just a thought.” France says. Oliver comes up and hits France on the back of the head “Yeah America listen to pretty boy, let’s talk.” He says “France you’re going to have to fight or Oliver will take your intestines out!” Alfred says looking at Oliver as he pulls out a knife, but instead of hitting France with it he threw it at Alfred and it stuck though his arm pinning him to the wall next to him.

         Realizing that Alfred was right France goes after Oliver. But Oliver was a more difficult target than he would have thought wielding knives with and unmatched ferocity. Because of the knife sticking out of Americas arm he couldn’t move near as fast or as well as he’d of liked and he had to pull it out before anything. France tries to get a few punches in but ends up just dodging Oliver’s knives. America pulls the knife out of his arm and decides to use it against Alex. Alex seeing the knife grabs the one thing you don’t want him to have… His baseball bat. They all turn when they hear China screech. The other countries show up armed to the teeth.

         Alfred turns around “What the hell are you all doing here?” “We came to fight!” Germany says. “Yeah but how did you know to come?” Ivan asks. “France texted us of course!” Italy says rather excitedly. “France!” Alfred and Ivan look surprised. “I thought we would need the help. You two were fighting and Russia, you just tuned out.” “So you texted Germany who assembled all the others.” Ivan says looking at Owen. “This will be fun.” Owen says looking at the others. That’s when 2p! Canada walks in with 2p! China, Japan, Germany, and Italy. “See I made a call as well poppet.” Oliver said smirking at France. “Why all this fighting over China and England?” Japan asks looking at China who is trying to cover himself. “Kiku it’s not over China and England it’s over me. I’m the reason this happened in the first place.” Alfred tells his friend.

       At this time the 2p!s decide enough has been said and start to fight. “You should have been the poppet to me when you had the chance Alfred!” Oliver says trying to stab Romano. But Spain comes out of nowhere and punches him “Don’t touch Romano!” he yells. Suddenly they’re all fighting themselves the America’s, the Russia’s, and the Germany’s, but the 2p!s are still out numbered. The Italy’s go and get England and China out of the way and give them clothing, but England’s not being pushed out so when Norway hands him his spell book there is trouble. He flips through the book trying to find something specific. China decides to join the fighting as well, and China goes straight for Owen with his wok. Getting a good hit in Owen stumbles back. Ivan standing close by smile’s seeing his podsolnechik hitting back and decides that he would intervene if necessary. Owen just looks shocked. China goes after him again successfully hitting him in the head. Russia goes to see what he can do for the others. Owen getting pissed decides to fight back and grabs his shovel. Russia seeing that Alfred is losing to Alex and goes over tries to help. Russia hits Alex with his water pipe effectively drawing him away from America. Good thing since America’s attention was drawn to the door where a young teenage girl was standing

        “Katana what are you doing here?” he asks running over to her “This is all because of me, let me fight.” She says. Then Oliver notices her “Yes America let her join the fight.” He says pulling out yet another knife. “Oh boy, the target just walked in.” he yells to the other 2p!s. Katana pulls out a sword and runs into battle. Alex hurries over to try and fight here. Owen is too busy with China to go and help the others. A few of the 2p!s have been taken down.

       England on the sidelines had finally found the spell he wants to use. Germany currently fighting says "England it'd be nice if you'd put down the damn book and help fight!" England ignoring the over controlling German starts to chant his spell. Some of the fighting stops as they seem to wait for the spell to do something. It freezes them all in place except those with magic. "That should solve the problem quicker" England said looking around. Oddly enough America and Canada were walking around freely. England walks up to America "part of me didn't think that you'd come." "I'll always come I'm the hero!!" Alfred says walking away. "America why.... I'm sorry." Alfred acts like he didn't hear this and continues to look for something. "Alfred! Please!" England says as tears begin to form. "What do you want me to say?" Alfred asks tired. "I don't know. Just talk to me. Can't we move past this?" "We will talk about this later" he says lifting someone up into his arms.

       "I need to get her out of here" England turns and looks at the frozen nations. America walks out carrying Katana while England decides what to do. He decides to move all the 1p!s to one side of the warehouse leaving the other's. With the help of Canada he starts to move the most injured ones first that includes Germany, and Russia. After moving them they survey all the 2p!s wondering if they should leave them frozen. They decide to move them to a different location so they wouldn't have to fight anymore then unfreeze everyone. America left awhile back comes back with a truck. He takes them all to a big building just outside of London that should be secure.

       They call a meeting after unfreezing all the 1p!s to decide what to do. They hold their meeting at the warehouse do to the condition of some of the other's. England starts "the spell will work indefinitely but I called you here to decide what we want to do about them" "Well first, what will happen if we let them go or try to lock them up~aru" China ask no one in particular. "They would probably come after us again." Russia who surprisingly is sitting far from China. "Perhaps but what will it do to us if we don't? We still do not know how they are connected to us" England said retaliating. "This is true. We don't want to take too much of a risk." Germany says trying to stand up. Italy runs over to help him "Let us take a vote so we agree" Germany said. "Sounds good. Who wants to let them go?" Canada said hardly being noticed by anyone but France and England. "Canada spoke people! Who is for letting them go" France said loudly. They looked around "what else can we do? We don't know what will happen if we do anything else." Japan said standing up and walking over to France. "But we can't just let them go after what they have done and are planning on doing" Alfred said "So what do you suggest?" Russia says sounding rather weak. "Norway could you make a spell that makes an impenetrable cage that only a few people can go through to take care of them?" "I can try." He looks at England "it will take two to do this." "Who is in agreement?" Germany asked. All nations seem to agree.

      "How long will a spell like this take?" Japan asks. "A couple of hours and if some people would help etch the runes in it would go faster" England replied. Italy immediately raises his hand "oh I want to, I want to help." Japan also agrees to help. As do Canada, France, and China. England leads the way only to look back at America who is talking to the other countries about security of our 2p! Prison. He turns back trying not to let himself get upset.

       In a part of the warehouse the countries were writing the runes required until France look over to where Russia was still sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. "What is going on my friend?" He asks the bigger nation. "Just thinking... I wouldn't normally but can ask you a question?" "Of course what is it?" He asks feeling slight nervous. "Do you think America is right....you know about China and I?" He asks looking at the ground. "I didn't tell the whole truth Russia" America says coming up to them "he only slept with England while they were both high and with Taiwan once and he really does care about you" he says looking towards China. "How do you know that he really does though?” "I know what just about everyone does the CIA has been following you guys for years" he says looking slightly embarrassed "my boss thought it was necessary to know what countries were close" "What specifically makes you think he actually cares?". "Dude have you seen the way he's been glancing over here? If England did that half as much I'd be happy" he said chuckling darkly. "Right France?" France just smiles and says America is right in fact I'm sure that if he hadn't been asked to help he'd be over here with you." Russia looks at France "probably not cause like America said he likes to keep his relationships secret like he did with England. Why would I be different?" ”Because he's in love with you!" America said loudly. The other nations look over at them. "What are you talking about America?" Germany asks sounding irritated. "God nothing I'm going to get some air!"He says irritably walking out. After an awkward minute of silence they get back to writing. Canada calls France over to help him and China but Russia stays behind.

       America goes outside and pouts only to see a sharpened hockey stick at his neck wielded by one pissed off Canadian. "So America just what are you doing out here alone?" "None of your business Matt and right now I'm so done with all your guys 2p! Bullshit!" The American said getting really pissed. He pushes away the hockey stick "this is a two sided game America. You're going to have to deal with us." "Why all your friends are about to be taken care of" he said standing up "For now" he said with a dark smile. America walks back in "2p! Canada is outside saying that he's somehow going to stop us!" He tells all the others. Italy, and Germany go out to get 2p! Canada but find him gone.

       They walk back in "keep working people we are going to go make sure the 2p!s are still there." Germany says waving to the other nations. "I’ll come with you" Russia and America offer quickly. "Russia you're too weak right now you should probably stay here to build up strength well need you if they get out." Germany says. Italy goes over to America "come on America you can come with us." He says with a smile. They walk to the warehouse which isn't too far to find the door open but all the 2pm!s are still there that they can see. Thinking that there might be a trap they decide not to go inside they shut and lock the door before returning to the others. "The door was opened but it seemed they were all present so we locked up the warehouse " Germany tells the others who are done with the runes. ”Good but we should still be on guard." Japan says putting his hand on his sword.

         France looks over to Russia knowing that they will need his help. He has an idea of how to cheer the Russian up and make him feel like fighting for something "hey China." He says turning to face the Asian nation. "You care for Russia right?" He said slyly scooting over to the smaller nation. "Y-yes I do~ aru why?" He asks stepping back slightly. "Well he heard some things and he's feeling really low right now if you were to give him a kiss or some show of affection I believe it will cheer him up" France said looking at the large Russian man China blushes "heard what things?" He asks looking over at Russia. "That you may not actually care for him because you want to keep your relationship secret he wants to know that you care and that earlier was not a fluke" he says using hand gestures to illustrate his point. "I never said I wanted to keep it a secret. I do care for him... I-I love him~aru" China says turning a deeper shade of red. "Take it from me the person who's watching the man he loves heart break for another because of what happened to me if I had shown him I loved him earlier it would never have been this way you should always show the ones you love that you care through affection and truthful conversation" he said looking at England "It seems like England should take your advice as well. What you have is real love simply because you want to see that person happy even if it's not with you~aru" China looks at France then back to Russia. "Perhaps one day" France said simply "but for now my relationship with England is on pause do not make my mistake with Russia show him you care! Now go!" He said shoving China towards Russia.

         China walks over and sits next to Russia. "Hello China how are you?" Russia asks trying to be polite despite the tense atmosphere. "I'm fine now~aru" he says taking Russia's hand "thank you for coming after me...I-I don't want to keep our relationship a secret I'm sorry if you thought that" he tells Russia blushing and leans forward kissing him on the cheek. Russia looks shocked "really?" "Yes why would I say it if I didn't mean it~aru?" He said feeling slightly irritated. Russia pulls China onto his lap and kisses him. At first slowly then harder drawing attention from the other countries.

       Some where not surprised (England, France, and America) some were surprised "oh Russia and China are together?~ve" Italy said excitedly. France walks over to Italy "yes they are Italy." He says. "Oh big brothers Russia and China will be so happy!!" He says to France and Germany. Russia realizes all the stares they were getting, pulling away. China looks at the others blushing "yes they will Italy." France says smiling at China. "Let's get back to work everyone!" Germany said turning away from them. The others nod and begin working again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read our story! We are happy for any feedback we get so please comment! This story is about to get a whole lot more interesting and I hope you like the turn we're about to make it turn. In the next chapter you'll see some Rochu in a ... You'll have to see!


	4. Cars and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another all sex chapter if your not interested don't read it!

      China looks back and kisses him lightly "why'd you stop~aru" Russia doesn't answer but instead picks up the smaller Asian taking him to his car parked in the back of the warehouse. China looks at Russia "why are we out here~aru" "Because your my podsolnechnik" he says kissing china again and opening the back door to his car. He lays China down on the back seat and goes back to kissing him.

      "Are you sure~aru?". "Da, do you not want to?". "It's just that ....Owen~aru" he said close to tears. Ivan pulls China up so that he's sitting next to him "don't cry sunflower. It's ok." He says hugging China. "Ii would you still want to be with me after that~aru? " china asks looking away "Of course sunflower, what happened doesn't change the way I feel about you.". "Oh...." China says looking at Ivan leaning forward to kiss the bigger man. Ivan smiles. "If you'd rather talk we can." He says then kisses China's neck. "No I’m fine~aru" he says straddling Russia with a smile. Russia smiles, then kisses China.

      China leans down swirling his hips a little as he kisses Ivan. Ivan starts to remove China's shirt and China tries to undo Russia's only to be stopped. He looks at Russia a confused look on his face. “Let me show you what it is like to be loved something Owen could never show you" he said cupping Chinas face. China blushes and nods. Russia pulls off Chinas shirt stroking and massaging his chest moving China below him so he can suck on his neck. China wraps his arms around Russia as Russia kisses and sucks down Chinas chest to his nipples taking one in his mouth. China gasps quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

         Russia pins his arms underneath him wanting to hear every noise as he moves to the other nipple he swirls his tongue around it before sucking and then gently nipping at the Asian man’s nipple. China moans loudly squirming slightly. Russia then moves up to kiss China, pushing his tongue inside. Dominating China’s mouth while running his hands to the smaller man’s waist band. He undoes his pants and pushes his hand inside. Softly brushing Chinas length but instead going lower to a sensitive spot beneath the base.

        China moans "Ivan.". "What do you want sunflower?" He asks marking Chinas neck. "I-I want....you~aru". "Your wish is my command" Russia says taking off his pants and China's. He then moves his hand to China's mouth. "What~aru?". "Suck." Like a good sub he does as he's told taking the Russians fingers in his mouth sucking and licking them. When Russia decides that they are coated well enough he removes them from China's mouth and instead works one into Chinas ass.

         He pushes in a second one and kisses China. He starts scissoring it as China moans placing a third finger in. He pumps his fingers inside China making him moan. Feeling him loosen up Russia inserts a fourth and final finger into China China groans. "Do you like this sunflower?" Russia asks in a seductive voice. "Yes but stop teasing me~aru!" He says panting hard. Russia chuckles and withdraws his fingers. Instead flipping China over to take him doggy style and positioning himself at Chinas entrance slowly very slowly pushing in. China groans from the agonizing speed. Then he starts a nice leisurely pace taking it slow and steady. "Ivan." China moaned loudly. "Yes China?" He says slowing down. "Don't stop Ivan.". "What do you want sunflower?" He says taunting the Asian now.

       "God Ivan, fuck me!" Russia doesn't answer just starts pumping in and out of him their bodies sliding gaining momentum. China moans Russia's name clearly enjoying Russia's actions. Russia starts nipping on Chinas neck trying to leave a hicky. Feeling satisfied with the mark he has left on China's neck, he decides to pick up the pace and using his hand he starts stroking Chinas cock as he penetrates him. China moans as he feels his orgasm approaching. Russia feeling his inner walls start closing knows it’s coming too and decides to add a finger to China's ass to create friction running it up and down at a different time than his cock. China responds positively to this moaning Russia's name louder.

         Finally coming all over Russia's car seat but Russia's not quite done and keeps going. He keeps pumping inside of China and decides to bite China's neck, leaving a mark. China groans at this starting to shake. Russia can feel his climax coming soon. After a few more pumps Russia releases inside China. Russia stays in for a moment then flips China on top of him laying on the seat and pulls out. China looks at Russia and gently kisses him.

         "Thank you sunflower" Russia says kissing him back. "For what~aru". "For this, showing me love after a long winter" he says kissing China on the nose. China smiles "I should be thanking you as well Ivan~aru". "For what?" He asks smiling. "For being there for me at some of my lowest points when no one else was~aru" he says laying his head on Russia's chest. "Of course sunflower I'll always be here for you" he said quietly. "Should we go back in~aru?" "Probably but we can wait a bit longer" he says slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our story we really appreciate all the review and reads we've been getting! Please comment I will respond!the next chapter will be about the reason for why the 2p!s were attacking America in the first place please come back!


End file.
